geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
Toon Link
Toon Link (aka Wind Waker Link) is a cartoon version of Link, the main protagonist of The Legend of Zelda series by Nintendo. His first official appearance was The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker for the GameCube in 2003. He later appeared as a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii in 2008. Toon Link also appears in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U as a playable character. He is a swordsman who saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf after the flooding of Hyrule. He is also Toon Zelda's boyfriend. He is one of the main characters of MYCUN. History The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Toon Link lives on Outset Island on the Great Sea, the region above Hyrule after it was flooded by the gods to prevent Ganondorf from conquering it. Link is celebrating his birthday, and it is customary on the island for one to receive the Hero's Clothes to honor the legendary Hero of Time when they reach the age the Hero was during his quest. Since the Hero of Time was approximately sixteen years old when he defeated Ganondorf, it is possible that Link is also this age, but based on his physical appearance and voice, however, it seems more likely that this custom refers to when the Hero of Time started his quest, at the age of approximately nine. Shortly after this, the Helmaroc King captures Link's sister, Aryll, prompting Link to travel with Tetra and her pirates to the Forsaken Fortress. Link initially fails to rescue Aryll, but is rescued by the King of Red Lions, who helps him in his quest to save his sister. Link is eventually successful, and is also able to defeat Ganondorf after retrieving the Master Sword and restoring its power. With this quest complete, Link, Tetra, and her pirate crew set sail in search of a new land. Although the game inspires speculation about Link's possible relation to the Hero of Time (namely, his family shield which was rumored to be used by the Hero himself'), this theory is discouraged by the King of Red Lions, who is in fact the King of Hyrule, when he tells the sea spirit Jabun that "Link appears to have no connection to the legendary one." After Link overcomes many hardships, the King of Red Lions names him the Hero of Winds, and Ganondorf declares Link to be the Hero of Time reborn. The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass The events of Phantom Hourglass takes place months after Ganon's defeat at the end of The Wind Waker. Link is a child sailing with Tetra and her crew in search of the Ghost Ship. When they find it, Tetra jumps aboard but is kidnapped, so Link goes after her but instead falls into the sea. Link is awakened on Mercay Island by a fairy, and they set out on a journey to find Tetra. Link and Ciela traverse the World of the Ocean King, rescuing the Spirits of the Ocean King and Tetra, and forging the Phantom Sword which can slay Bellum, the devil behind all this misfortune. At the end of the game, Oshus returns Link, Tetra, and Linebeck to their world, thanking them for their help. The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks The Link in Spirit Tracks is the ninth Link appearing in the The Legend of Zelda series, and the second Link chronologically in the Adult Timeline branch. In Spirit Tracks, taking place many years after the Hero of Winds found the new Hyrule, Link is a child who lives with Niko in Aboda Village. He is an apprentice of a master engineer, named Alfonzo, who has helped him in order to become a Royal Engineer. When Zelda presents Link with a certificate for this achievement, she also gives him a letter, telling him to meet with her, to discuss her suspicions over the mysterious Chancellor Cole as well as the disappearing Spirit Tracks. When Link sneaks Zelda out of the Castle, they meet up with Alfonzo, who escorts them to the Tower of Spirits by train. However, as the Spirit Tracks begin to fade, they crash, and are then ambushed by the chancellor, who attacks the trio. Link and his master are knocked unconscious while Zelda's spirit is separated from her body, which is seized by Cole's apprentice, Byrne. Link awakes back in Hyrule Castle to discover that Zelda is now a ghost and that Link is the only person who can see her. After visiting Anjean in the Tower of Spirits, he agrees to help her in defeating Chancellor Cole and recover her body in the process. After Link and Zelda travel up to the Tower of Spirits to recover a Rail Map, a Phantom Knight attacks him, but Zelda charges at the Phantom just in time to take control of its body. After this, Link and Zelda begin their journey to restore the Tower of Spirits and the Spirit Tracks, traveling across the overworld using the Spirit Train that is granted to Link by Anjean. Whenever Link returns to the Spirit Tower to obtain another Rail Map, Princess Zelda possesses a Phantom's armor in order to aid the young hero. As the pair continues to travel, Link and Zelda establish a close friendship as the two get to know each other better. Once Princess Zelda recovers her body from Malladus with the aid of Link, the two together face up against the Demon King, who has now taken over Chancellor Cole's body. Together, Link and Zelda deal the final blow on Malladus using the Lokomo Sword, and shortly after, Anjean and the rest of the Lokomos depart towards the heavens. As they leave, Anjean entrusts Princess Zelda to watch over the land, asking Link to help her as well. Link and Zelda are then seen holding hands as they witness the departure of the Lokomos. Unlike other instances where Link departs from the land after having saved it, the young hero stays in Hyrule to fulfill Anjean's request, where he continues to be either an engineer or a warrior, depending on which Link chose. This is witnessed when Princess Zelda gets up from her seat in her office and waves out the window after having heard either a train's whistle or the clanking of swords. MYCUN Coming soon! Personality Coming soon! Relationships Friends and Allies Coming soon! Enemies Coming soon! Likes & Dislikes Coming soon! Quotes Coming soon! Notes Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Gallery toon_link_hyrule_warriors_style_2_by_nibroc_rock-d98w7sq.png toon_link_hyrule_warriors_style_by_nibroc_rock-d98w7hd.png HWL_Toon_Link_Artwork.png|Toon Link from Hyrule Warriors Legends Toon_Link_Artwork.jpg|Toon Link artwork from Super Smash Bros. Brawl References External links Coming soon! Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Heroes Category:Hylians Category:Children Category:Teenagers Category:Protagonists Category:The Legend of Zelda characters Category:MYCUNs Category:Video game characters Category:Nintendo characters Category:MYCUN characters Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker